


Under The Stars

by rozyroe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Salvage Arc, Vague manga spoilers, i just wanted fluff okay, this is just soft and maybe ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: it's Been a week after Kid is saved from Noah's Book when he sees Blackstar again. And confessions don't always have to be so straight forward.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote because I love the Salvage arc and have been meaning to write something about it for awhile
> 
> aka Kid had a rough few months and deserves some COMFORT honestly
> 
> Shoutout to Miles for their headcanons also aspiring this
> 
> Heads up this is Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and feedback is always welcome!!

Kid sits under a wide sky of stars, alone despite the protest of Liz and Patty.

He is still recovering after all.

His bandaged hands, callused and scraped raw, curl into the soft material of the blanket he is sitting on. The air is cool in the night but it does not bother him even if he can see his own breath as he sighs.

**_“Would you Understand? Fragment of Shinigami?”_ **

_ Fragment? _

It has only been a week since he was freed from the Book and Eibon and still those words haunted him. How could one be a fragment of something else? He has known himself to be his own being his whole life. Sure he was heir to his father’s legacy but that was all their connection was. Father and Son.

Right?

Still, he hates that the words make sense in a way. His own intuition telling him it is not a Lie even if he were to deny it. He could ask Father about it but the thought of him telling Kid it was the truth terrified him. What does it mean to be a fragment? Would his own father even tell him the truth? Kid has known something was up for a while now but this? Questions about his own existence? 

Kid pulled his legs up and to his chest, curling up as a means to just...disappear for a while. Give himself more time to think maybe. What was he even doing any-

“There you are! Man, I forget how huuuge your backyard is!”

Kid’s head snaps up in surprise as a familiar blue-haired assassin throws himself down next to the shinigami. Kid can’t help but notice that while the other was laid back, his legs were arranged to match Kid’s. A perfect parallel.

“Blackstar?” Kid asked, “what are you doing here?”

Blackstar shrugged “Tsubaki made something for you and the sisters she wanted to drop off and I thought why not make your day a little better with my wonderful presence” 

“Of course you would think that” Kid couldn’t help the laugh. This was the first time he has seen the other since he was given the all-clear to go home and it was actually kind of nice. Thought the bandages that peaked out from under Blackstar’s shirt made him a little heart-stricken,

They would have to talk about their fight at some point..or maybe that was only Kid’s anxious thinking.

“How are you feeling though? Really?” Blackstar was serious and that seemed to be becoming a less rare sight these days. The assassin had not really mellowed with his loud personality but these quiet moments between them were nice and Kid appreciated them.

“I’m Okay! Not much can keep me down for long anyways you know that” and yea Kid’s ribs still ached something fierce, and his hands burned where the skin was raw but overall he was fine if exhausted.

“Yea yea I know! It’s Just…” Blackstar cracked his fingers nervously “You really got beat up in there”

It was kind of sweet, Blackstar being worried for Kid. They were Rivals, sparing becoming such a natural part of both their routines, but that Rivalry grew into a deep friendship maybe even more?

(Kid had to stop himself from blushing at the thought)

“I won’t lie. Being in the book sucked” The shinigami lamented, there were some things that he wouldn’t talk about when it came to his time there for a very long time. It wasn’t the first time he has complained to the other, however, so he didn’t mind being truthful about this at least. “So thanks for getting me out. Even if it took a little persuasion”

A little was an understatement considering the bruising Blackstar had that Kid knew wasn’t all caused by the fight with Noah.

“Yeah well, you’re our friend! I couldn’t just leave you there.” 

That was nice to hear. Kid remembered seeing his father for the first time after he was home. The older Shinigami did seem glad that was back and mostly alright but it was a clinical welcome back if anything. Kid knew that his Father loved him but he also knew he was just another notch in the web of his father’s control. An unspoken truth that he was always under his father’s thumb.

Fragment Indeed.

Even thinking of that word now sends a shiver down Kid’s spine. An act that causes Blackstar to lay a hand on his shoulder. “You cold? We can go inside if you want?”

Kid shakes his head “No I’m Alright. It’s such a nice night and I missed looking at the stars.”

“If you so say”

They both go quiet after that. Each taking their own time to reflect as the stars shone brightly above them. At one point Blackstar flopped down on his back and Kid huffs as he has to fix the blanket their on so it’s laying neatly beneath them.

It’s Nice, this quiet night with Blackstar by his side.

_ “I want to gain power and use that power to build a better world with Kid!” _

Kid lays down next to the other his voice soft as he asks “did you mean it? What you said about building a better world...together?”

Blackstar is quiet for a moment after Kid speaks and the shinigami begins to panic that he said something wrong before Blackstar’s hand nudges his own, their fingers slightly slotting together. Kid’s face burns.

“I did. I mean every word” Blackstar doesn’t look at him but rather to the sky above them “if anyone can make this world better, it’s you.”

Kid is speechless. He doesn’t know what to say to someone who hit the nail on his own insecurities like that. Being the heir to the world is such a daunting thing that Kid always tries to ignore it but still...His mind likes to remind him how fragile the world can be, how easy it is to mess up.

_ “You know nothing..little fragment” _

Kid curls his hand tighter around Blackstar’s, consciously seeking comfort. The assassin takes a peek at the other who locks eyes with him. Blackstar was never one to hide his emotions, not unless necessary anyway. Right now his eyes tell it all, the faith he has in Kid and the hope that he held for the world.

Love is a word that scares Kid, something he understands but isn't sure he even truly held for someone beyond a familial sense. Maybe this is what it looks like, is the vast blue of the other’s eyes.

“I couldn’t ask for a better person then” Kid smiles, slow and soft “to help the world grow stronger”

It’s Blackstars turn to be shocked and he playfully shoves at Kid’s shoulder but doesn’t protest the words. They're both scared and nervous for the future but right now? This is a pledge to each and to the world. It’s not something they need to hash out right now.

Kid goes quiet, turning to his side to really Look at Blackstar, his eyes dropping with sleep. 

“Are you sure you want to stay out here? I know you said you were okay but you still need to rest a bit more or so Liz says” It’s soothing to hear Blackstar’s voice now, quiet and low.

Kid shakes his head content where he is even if his own weariness catches up to him. It’s been hard to sleep this past week anyways so going inside won’t change the situation much. He lets out a content hum and closes his eyes “you don’t have to stay out here, I’ll be alright”

He doesn’t see Blackstar shake his head “I think i'll stay. Someone has to keep an eye on you oh mighty future overlord”

Kid huffs out a quiet laugh and blindly throws his arm out to hit Star only to forget that their hands are still locked together. Blackstar stops the moment but tugs Kid’s hand close to his chest.

“I miss you,” Blackstar says suddenly, his voice almost shaky

“Blackstar?” Kid is more awake now but just opens his eyes to look at the other who doesn’t make eye contact

“I know we’re not one’s for sappiness” he huffs “But I  _ missed _ you and I felt like my heart was going to burst when I saw you even if you were entirely you at that point”

“Oh…”Kid doesn’t know what to say just tugs their joined hands so his rest on Blackstar’s cheek. “Well I’m happy you missed me because I missed you too”

Kid pauses, wondering if he was ready to share such a thought. At this point what was there to lose.

“While I was in the book...I thought about all that I was missing, how much strength I gained from knowing you.” Kid scoots over a little so they’re almost flush together making Blackstar forced to look at him “How much my life lacked without it.”

Blackstar looked awestruck at Kid’s confession. His cheeks were dusted with red and his lips parted at a lost first word. Kid let him take his time, wondering if he has pushed too far that maybe he has misinterpreted.

Instead, Blackstar turned his head and placed a press of lips on Kid’s hand and Kid could swear the stars above them had fallen into the deep depth of Blackstar’s eyes.

There was no need for a blatant I love you between them and honestly they were not quite there yet anyway but this? With the stars as their witness was just as sweet. 

Kid’s smile turned into a grin as he tucked his head into Blackstar’s shoulder, content with their conversation for the moment. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Blackstar unlocked their hands but almost choked when he felt a well-muscled arm lay across his waist instead.

“Go to Sleep Kid, I’ll stay with you.” Blackstar whispered into his hair.

Oh.

_ This _ is what Kid had wanted since his return, something simple and carefree. He loved Liz and Patty more than anything but they were so caught up in their worry for him that it was borderline stressful, not that he could blame them. Blackstar had his own worries of course but he was just as content with what Kid had to share at his own pace and would lay there in silence as a comfort to both of them.

Kid threw his own arm around Blackstar to form an embrace before surrendering himself to sleep, content to know that Blackstar would be there both now and in the coming Future.

He was already asleep by the time Blackstar’s other hand found a way into his black hair, smoothing down fly-aways as a way to pass the time, ever vigilant.


End file.
